


I'm No Superman

by gothwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nurse!Soonyoung, Size Kink, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, a hospital au, bc it is after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothwoozi/pseuds/gothwoozi
Summary: “Why do staff members have affairs if they know it could cost them their jobs?” Jihoon asks.“Working here… It becomes very lonely,” Soonyoung breathes, very aware that Jihoon’s rapt attention is on him. “We’re constantly surrounded by pain and death. I think… doctors and nurses look for comfort from each other – from someone who understands.”orthe au where Jihoon is a rookie doctor and Soonyoung is a tired senior nurse.





	I'm No Superman

**Author's Note:**

> this was another request on twitter from my oomf, kat!! i really hope you like this au!!
> 
> im a film student so literally all the terminology is things ive seen in medical dramas 
> 
> as always, it's poorly proofread but it is what it is.

_ 15 minutes left _ , Soonyoung thinks, glancing down at his watch. 

The time is currently 7:43 a.m. He came in for the overnight shift yesterday at 10:02 p.m. In total, he’s spent nearly 12 hours treating drunkards and drug-addicts in the emergency room. Though, that 12 hours pales in comparison to the amount of time he’s spent in this hospital. 

Every now and then, his mom will call him and ask, “Why don’t you have a girlfriend (or boyfriend) yet?” She always mumbles “boyfriend” under her breath, as if she’s slowly coming to terms with the fact that even though Soonyoung is bi, he’s only ever dated men. Then, she’ll follow her question with, “You’re not going to be young forever!” 

When, in actuality, the hospital has mentally aged him significantly. Ironically, Soonyoung is only 26 years old, and he already feels like some of the 40-something-year-old nurses that run around the hospital, too tired to fret about all the gossip and drama the younger nurses generate. 

Frankly, he’s not too worried about dating. Rather, he’s worried about the 5-year-old with a concussion, the 16-year-old pregnant teenager in an abusive relationship, and the 35-year-old diabetic on dialysis because both of her kidneys have failed. 

He has absolutely no time to worry about a man. And, in his experience, most men want Soonyoung’s life to revolve around them, but that could simply never be. 

His life is here in this hospital. In the grand scheme of things, the work he does here more important than any man could ever be. 

So, he’ll remain single for the foreseeable future. 

_ 11 minutes _ now stand between Soonyoung and a well-deserved nap. Hurriedly, he rushes to complete the rest of his paperwork, so he can leave on time for once.

“Nurses,” Dr. Choi Seungcheol calls as he approaches the nurses’ station. Soonyoung quite likes and respects Seungcheol. He minds his own business and doesn’t tend to be condescending towards the nurses like his colleagues. Behind him, a new face in a white lab coat. Soonyoung internally groans. 

This  _ has  _ to be a new doctor. For the most part, Soonyoung doesn’t have any issues with the doctors. Most of them do their job competently and go home (though they are a rotten few in the bunch), but  _ new _ doctors usually leave a bad taste in Soonyoung’s mouth. They seem to think they know everything because they just spent 8 years in school. When, in fact, they wouldn’t know ibuprofen from motrin. 

The two stop in front of the nurses’ station, and a few of the less busy nurses gather around to meet and welcome this new face. Soonyoung is only in the crowd because in front of his chair  _ happens _ to be where the new doctor stops.

The two of them make eye contact for a moment. The new doctor looks Soonyoung over for a splitting moment. 

_ So, he’s one of  _ those _ doctors, _ Soonyoung thinks, fighting the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head. 

“This is Dr. Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol introduces the other. He bows shyly to the nurses. Some of them giggle. Soonyoung has to force himself not to gag. “He’s just joined our team. I trust one of you will help him make his rounds.”

“I’ll do it!” Eun, a nurse straight of school, immediately offers, blushing wildly. 

“Actually,” Jihoon interjects, looking nervously at Seungcheol for some reason. “I’d be more comfortable with a senior nurse showing me around. Since it’s my first day, I want to carefully make sure there are absolutely no mistakes.”

In that instant, Seungcheol looks around in the crowd of nurses. Most of them, save a few middle-aged ones, have not been here for more than 2 years. Seemingly, all of the senior nurses were too busy taking care of patients to worry about the new (young and handsome) doctor. 

Because, they are wise enough to know that, at one point or another, every doctor is an entitled piece of shit. 

Eventually, Seungcheol’s eyes land on Soonyoung, and he prays to whatever power is listening that he  _ doesn’t _ choose Soonyoung to do it.  _ He really needs to get out of here and nap _ . 

“Soonyoung, will you handle this?” the other asks, handing over a chart to a very irritated Soonyoung. There’s a disappointed sigh from the other nurses, and they all scatter away to actually do their jobs for once.  “I trust you most.”

Before Soonyoung can protest and say “I’ve been here for 12 hours! Get one of these airheads to show this brat around,” Seungcheol’s pager beeps. 

“Looks like I’m needed in the West Wing,” he mentions to no one in particular, taking off before Soonyoung can even put up a good fight. 

_ So much for that nap _ , Soonyoung thinks, sighing heavily in frustration.

When he looks up, Dr. Lee is still standing in front of him expectantly. Soonyoung recalls a time his older sister asked him to babysit, and her 5-year-old stood there staring at him until he forked over the cheez-its. 

_ Great _ , Soonyoung thinks.  _ I’m babysitting a grown ass man _ .

“Alright,” Soonyoung groans, standing up from his chair. There’s a deep ache in his back, and he stood really think about going to see the chiropractor on his day off. He slaps the chart against Jihoon’s chest, then the other takes it. “Let’s get a move on. Some of us want to go home.”

As he walks down the hallways, Jihoon follows him obediently.

“First, we’re gonna visit Mrs. Seo, a 55-year-old woman with cirrhosis and chronic alcoholism. Last night, she came in with jaundice and swelling in her abdomen,” Soonyoung spits out, walking down the hall as if he doesn’t care if Jihoon is behind him or not. Actually… he doesn’t. 

“Did anyone order any blood work to test for liver failure?” Jihoon asks, walking just as fast as Soonyoung. As they travel, he’s looking at her chart. Soonyoung notices a gold watch peeking out from underneath the sleeve of his white lab coat. Now that he thinks about it, Jihoon can’t really be much older than he is 

_Fucking_ _rich kids_ , Soonyoung complains internally, actually rolling his eyeballs at the thought. 

“No, because that’s your job,  _ doctor _ ,” Soonyoung hisses the last word to really drive home his disdain that he’s still here. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jihoon glare at him. He’s  _ so glad _ that he’s already pissing off the rookie. “She’s  _ your  _ patient.”

“Duly noted,  _ nurse _ . There’s no need to be a dick about it,” the other retorts back bitterly. Apparently, he’s not afraid to stoop to Soonyoung’s level. This should be interesting. Like Soonyoung did to him not a minute ago, Jihoon slaps the chart against Soonyoung’s chest. “Order his blood work, will ya?”

Without thinking, Soonyoung throws his arm out in front of the other, restricting him from walking away from this exchange. The doctor glares up at him. For so much confidence, Soonyoung finds it ironic the man is about half a foot shorter than he is. 

_ He probably acts like this for overcompensation _ , Soonyoung thinks.  _ He’s got a gold watch and a medical degree, so he must have a dick as short as he is.  _

“I know you probably think you’re better than me because you went to some fancy private school and spent hundreds of thousands of dollars for an MD, but you are NOT!” Soonyoung barks at the doctor. He can feel his hands shaking. Some nurses,  doctors, and even patients have begun staring. Jihoon’s stature noticeably shrinks amongst all the attention. If Soonyoung didn’t know better, he might say the other looks ashamed. 

“I’ve been here for 6 years, and I  _ neglect _ my own personal life to make sure these patients get out of here alive. So do the other nurses! The worst part is that half the time we have to follow the doctors around and clean up your messes. Don’t think that because you make more in a year than I will in a decade that you are somehow better than I am.”

By the time he’s done, Soonyoung is breathing heavily. Most of the hallway is staring at them. Though, the cherry on top of the cake, Jihoon looks like a puppy that has just been yelled at for peeing on the carpet.  

_ Time to finish him off _ , Soonyoung thinks proudly. He glances at his watch. 

8:11 a.m.  
  


“My shift ended about 11 minutes ago,” Soonyoung growls, roughly return the chart to Jihoon’s possession. “I’ve been here for over 12 hours, and I’d really rather go home and sleep than babysit you.”

With that, he walks away. 

_ Seriously _ , he thinks.  _ Fuck, Dr. Lee Jihoon.  _

Embarrassed and shocked, Jihoon stands there, chart in hand and red in the face. All he could do was watch the other storm away. Jihoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t watching the other’s ass as he went. 

_ Is it inappropriate to be this turned on? _ he thinks as he watches the other disappear. And, as if this couldn’t become an even more terrifying and humiliating moment (on his first day nonetheless), Jihoon notices he’s  _ a little stiff _ . 

_ This is  _ so  _ unprofessional _ , Jihoon internally groans. 

He looks around to notice some are still staring. 

“What are you looking at?!” he barks, repositioning his lab coat to conceal  _ himself _ . Some of the nurses start whispering and giggling quietly. “Show’s over! Go back to what you were doing!”

Then, he rushes to the nearest bathroom to relieve himself like a schoolboy. 

_ Seriously,  _ he thinks as he cums into a handful of toilet paper.  _ Fuck, Soonyoung _ . 

 

******

 

When he comes in the next morning, Soonyoung can’t help but notice the nurses staring at him and talking under their breaths as he approached the nurses’ station.  _ Did he really cause that much of a commotion yesterday?  _ He was grumpy and tired. Nobody was going to stand in the way of him and his bed. 

As he’s sitting down to begin his paperwork, he discerns Joshua, the Head Nurse, nearing him. 

“Are you going to scold me for my outburst yesterday?” Soonyoung asks nonchalantly as if he doesn’t really care about any consequences. 

“Not exactly,” Joshua says, leaning against Soonyoung’s spot at the desk. Soonyoung glances up and notices the other worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I just thought it’d be better if you heard this from a friend, rather than those gremlins over there.”

He nods towards the younger nurses who are each not-so-stealthily watching Soonyoung as they gossip. 

“Hear what?” Soonyoung demands, feeling actual worry in his chest. 

Joshua averts his eyes. 

“So, this is just what some nurses  _ say _ they saw,” he clarifies, obviously beating around the bush instead of just  _ telling _ Soonyoung what the deal was. “Buuuut… some nurses say… they saw… Dr. Lee…”

“Spit it out,” Soonyoung snaps, getting really tired of  _ Dr. Lee _ encroaching on his professional work environment. 

Joshua leans in really close to Soonyoung’s ear. 

“They saw him get a  _ boner _ after you yelled at him,” he hisses in a whisper. Soonyoung looks at the other to make sure he’s not fucking with him. Josh isn’t the type to lie or play pranks, so it would be really  _ awkward _ to start now. 

Much to his horror, he finds Josh’s face is completely sincere. 

_ Though,  _ Soonyoung thinks.  _ I could just choose not to believe that _ . 

That seemed like the better option at this point. It was already going to be hell to work with  _ Dr. Lee  _ without this. The last thing Soonyoung needs is a horny doctor chasing after him. 

_ Why can’t he choose one of the gremlin nurses instead?  _ Soonyoung whines in his head.  _ They’re always thirsting after the doctors anyway _ . 

Soonyoung has made his final decision. 

Ignore that he ever heard Joshua say that. Ignore the thought that it might have ever happened. Ignore  _ Dr. Lee _ altogether. 

“You think I believe anything these hens say?” Soonyoung scoffs incredulously, knitting his eyebrows as he gestures towards the gaggle of nurses. He thinks he might have said that too loud because some of them look affronted. “They probably got bored, because this place isn’t like Grey’s Anatomy like they thought it might be. They make shit up all the time.”

Unsurprisingly, Josh doesn’t look convinced, in fact, he looks more concerned than ever. 

“Ok…” he finally says with uncertainty in his voice. “But, you need to let me know if Dr. Lee begins to become a problem.”

Then, Josh leaves to tend to some patients. 

Lee Jihoon is way more than Soonyoung bargained for. 

 

******

 

For the next week, Soonyoung doesn’t have any more issues with Jihoon, mostly because they don’t share any patients. It’s almost as if Jihoon has been trading beds with other doctors to  _ purposely _ avoid Soonyoung. Soonyoung  _ really  _ wants to believe that’s because the mighty Dr. Lee Jihoon is so  _ humiliated _ a nurse chastised him on his first day. 

Frankly, Soonyoung thinks the other is completely out of his hair until he shows up to Bed 6 on Friday morning. He’s supposed to change Mr. Kang’s catheter and prep him for surgery this afternoon. And, much to Soonyoung’s chagrin, Jihoon is standing next to Mr. Kang’s bed, hands in his coat pocket. Soonyoung only catches the tail-end of the conversation

“We’ll get you fixed-up best as we can, so you can make it to your daughter’s wedding, Mr. Kang,” Jihoon assures him, smiling bashfully when the man thanks him. Ok, so maybe he is a little more humble than Soonyoung originally thought he was. 

When Jihoon sees Soonyoung approach Mr. Kang’s bed, the smile instantly slips off his face and is replaced by mortification. 

_ He’s just embarrassed I yelled at him _ , Soonyoung thinks, taking a deep breath.  _ Lee Jihoon does not matter. This man’s health matters.  _

Before Soonyoung can say anything to the other, he’s already making up a bullshit excuse about being paged to the East Wing… which is fine. That makes Soonyoung’s job easier. 

 

******

 

Mr. Kang got out of surgery an hour ago, and for the most part, he’s been stable. All his readings were good. 

Then, he starts flatlining out of nowhere. 

Jihoon is the first to rush to his bed. “He’s having a heart attack,” he shouts to the nurses, including Soonyoung who soon run in after him. They go through the protocol to revive him, but by the time they got to him, most of his organs have already shut down. 

That’s just the reality of working in medicine. 

They can’t save everyone, and there are some things they just can’t control. 

When Soonyoung is finally dismissed from his shift, he walks into the on-call room to grab his coat. Sitting in the dark, he finds Jihoon sitting on one of the empty beds, head in hand. 

“Dr. Lee?” Soonyoung inquires, concern dripping from his voice. Slowly, he approaches the other. 

“What?” he asks, trying to conceal the hoarseness in his voice. Some light shines in through the window, and Soonyoung catches a glimpse Jihoon’s tear-stained face. Right now, he looks so  _ young _ . He’s probably never lost a patient before. 

“Would you like to come have a drink with me?” Soonyoung asks gently, reaching for his coat in his locker. Jihoon peers at him in the darkness. “It might help take your mind off things.”

Jihoon sniffles a bit, wiping away snot with the sleeve of his lab coat. 

“Sure,” he mumbles weakly. 

 

*****

 

They walk to a pub down the street. It’s currently 12:13 a.m., so all the rowdy drunks are out this time of night. Though, instead of acknowledging them or even saying anything at all, Jihoon stares thoughtfully at his feet with the glimmer of tears in his eyes the entire way there. 

Soonyoung is relieved to see the pub is mostly vacant, save for a few nurses in a back booth who just got off work. They see Jihoon and Soonyoung together and begin talking to each other in hushed whispers. Jihoon doesn’t notice, but Soonyoung sure does. He flips them the bird before taking his seat at the bar. 

Like a zombie, Jihoon drags himself over and takes a seat next to him. 

“What are you drinking?” Soonyoung asks softly, much different from his tone towards Jihoon a week before. “I’m buying.”

“Don’t care,” Jihoon mumbles, rest his head in his arms on the bar so his face is obscured. 

“Two rums and cokes please,” Soonyoung orders. The bartender gives them both a skeptical look. 

“Is he old enough to drink?” he asks warily, cleaning a glass behind the bar. 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, reaching for Jihoon’s jacket. Startled, the other instantly tries to jump back but stops when Soonyoung unclips his hospital ID from his lab coat. 

“This man has an MD,” Soonyoung snaps, flashing the ID for the bartender to see. “I don’t know if you can do basic math or not, but that’s 8 years of school and the average high school graduate is 18. This man is at least 26 years old, and he’s just seen one of his patients die.”

The bartender is completely shocked at this reprimanding, and out of the corner of his eye, Soonyoung observes that Jihoon is too. 

“Get him a rum and coke,” Soonyoung hisses at the bartender. As he walks away to the liquor shelves, he’s mumbling something that suspiciously sounds like “asshole” underneath his breath. 

For a moment, it’s completely silent between them. There’s a catchy pop song (that Soonyoung likes) about fate bringing two people together on the jukebox, but he thinks it’s hardly befitting for the mood. 

“Thanks for telling the bartender off, I guess,” Jihoon mutters, now showing his face. His chin is still cradled on top of his arms, but it’s a work in progress. Nobody gets over losing a patient immediately. 

“It’s no problem,” Soonyoung shrugs, tapping his footing nervously against the barstool. “It just annoyed me that he can’t use his fucking eyes. You’re clearly not a kid. What’s more, you’re visibly upset, and he has the nerve to berate you.”

Silence for a second. 

“I thought you hated me,” Jihoon notes towards Soonyoung, gratefully taking his glass from the bartender. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Soonyoung takes a sip of his drink, smacks his lips, and sighs. 

“Because, I know it’s never easy to lose a patient,” he answers carefully and thoughtfully. “Despite our petty differences, we both trained to try and stop death… to save lives.”

Jihoon’s staring at him with tears in his eyes. 

“But, we can’t stop death,” Soonyoung states matter-of-factly. “Nobody can. We just delay it, but…” 

He’s almost on the verge of tears himself. 

“Even knowing this, it still doesn’t hurt any less,” he manages, thinking of all the patients he’s seen come and go over the years. “⅓ of our patients are likely to die, and even knowing that, people like you and I put ourselves in this emotional crossfire to save them.”

Silently, Jihoon takes a sip of his drink. 

“You’ve never seen anyone die before, have you?” Soonyoung asks, voice still ever so gentle. 

“No, I have,” Jihoon admits, staring at his drink as if it had all the secrets to life. “When I was 11, my grandma passed. I was in her hospital room. But.. this was different.”

“Because you were supposed to save this man? Be his hero?” Soonyoung voices, causing Jihoon to look up from his drink and stare meaningfully at the other. “Because, no matter how much you wanted to, there was nothing you could do to save him?”

Jihoon is silent for a moment, a few hot tears dripping down his face.    
“He was supposed to attend his daughter’s wedding next month, you know?” he chokes, pausing pensively. Soonyoung just listening patiently. “His family visited him in the hospital. I met them. I told them we would perform a bypass on his heart, and he would be out in a month to walk his 20-year-old daughter down the aisle. She was so excited.”

Jihoon buries his face in his arms again, letting out heavy sobs. Soonyoung just strokes his back comfortingly. 

Maybe, Lee Jihoon wasn’t such a bad guy after all. 

 

******

 

After about 4 more rum and cokes, Jihoon has substantially calmed down, and somehow his and Soonyoung’s conversation has moved past death. Jihoon tells him goofy stories about his first night in the Emergency Room, like the 17-year-old kid who came into the hospital with an entire actual bottle of lotion in his ass. It kinda feels like they’ve been friends this entire time. 

“First of all,” Soonyoung points out, almost dying of laughter. “Lotion is  _ not  _ lubricant. Second of all, that is  _ not _ how you do anal.”

“When did kids get so stupid?” Jihoon laughs as well, sipping down his drink. 

“They’ve always been stupid,” Soonyoung corrects him, leaning in a little closer for reasons unknown to him. His brain just told him he should do it. “I was stupid. You were stupid. Teenagers haven’t had the chance to have personal growth yet, so they don’t think  _ anything _ through.”

Jihoon chuckles a little bit, then stops to think for a second. 

“How old are?” Jihoon wonders out loud. 

“27 in June,” Soonyoung answers dutifully, swallowing some of his drink.

He sips his drink, and out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jihoon’s eyes go wide and his jaw drop. 

“What?” Soonyoong snaps. 

“You’re older than me!” Jihoon says in horror, but it doesn’t last long. The alcohol must’ve really hit his system because he starts giggling uncontrollably. “I’ll be  27 in November!”

Now, Soonyoung’s jaw has dropped. 

“And, you had the audacity to be rude to me when we met,” he teases with no real bite.

Jihoon groans out loud, burying his head in his arms again. 

“I know,” he rasps, silently muffled. His head peeks back up, and he’s staring Soonyoung in the eye again. Soonyoung notices a little tuft of his hair is ruffled so it’s sticking up from the rest. He kinda thinks it’s cute. “I regret speaking to you like that. I was just so anxious to finally play doctor that I got a little carried away with myself. Will you forgive me?”

Soonyoung purses his lips dramatically and ponders the question for a moment. Though, there’s no real debate about it. He really does want to be friends with Dr. Lee. The other isn’t a total asshat like Soonyoung originally thought. Any doctor who will cry over the death of his patient in front of a nurse can’t be all bad. 

“I said things I shouldn’t have as well,” Soonyoung admits. “I was just cranky. My back hurt. I was tired. I took it out on you. We should just start over.”

Jihoon grins excitedly at the idea, and there’s a gentle look in his eye. 

“I’d like that,” he utters softly. 

 

****

 

Jihoon isn’t sure how many drinks he had last night. He only has faint memories of him and Soonyoung redeeming their relationship as co-workers, and the other ordering him a cab. Despite his stiff sheets in the morning, Jihoon is 100% certain he got into the cab by himself.  

As he showers, he feels somewhat disgusting. Whatever the reason for his attraction to Soonyoung, he needs to get over it. He doesn’t want to become one of those doctors who lust after nurses who want nothing to do with them. Somehow, he got Soonyoung to be his friend, and it’d be super shitty of his dick to fuck that up for him. 

On his drive to work, he ignores all thoughts of Soonyoung best as he possibly can, though, with his hangover, that isn’t difficult. His head throbs every waking second, and he can’t help but notice how  _ loud _ all the street noises are and how  _ bright _ the sun is. Miraculously, he makes it to the parking garage safely without hitting anything or anyone. 

“Jihoon-ah,” Dr. Yoon Jeonghan, his supervisor, calls to him as soon as he exits the elevator. Jihoon rather likes and respects Jeonghan as his superior. The guy doesn’t yell at him for all his little fuck-ups, unlike some of the other doctors. He even assured him after Soonyoung’s little blow-up that every doctor is told off by a nurse at least once in his career. 

Jeonghan approaches him, a styrofoam cup of coffee in hand, and at that moment, Jihoon believes Jeonghan may actually be an angel. 

“God bless you, Dr. Yoon,” Jihoon gratefully accepts the cup, guzzling the coffee down to tamp his pounding headache. 

“No problem, Jihoon-ah,” the other says, tucking his hands in his lab-coat pocket, then he commands, “Walk with me. talk with me.”

Obediently, Jihoon does so. At first, he’s not sure where Jeonghan is going with this exchange. 

“Some of the nurses have reported seeing you and nurse Soonyoung drinking together last night,” Jeonghan states matter-of-factly, confusing Jihoon even more. He isn’t sure why that matters. 

“Yeah,” he confirms tentatively, voice very soft. He knits his eyebrows together and worries his lips.  _ Did he do something inappropriate last night that he doesn’t remember? _ “He bought me a few drinks because we lost Mr. Kang yesterday.”

Suddenly, Jeonghan turns into one of the stairwells. It’s completely secluded. Jihoon’s heart drops. He  _ must’ve _ done something bad last night. Frankly, he doesn’t even care if he loses his job, rather he  _ dreads  _ the idea that he might’ve somehow hurt Soonyoung. 

“Listen, kid,” Jeonghan says frankly, shutting the heavy stairwell door behind them. As it clicks into place, Jihoon swallows heavily. Jeonghan lets out a heavy sigh, before leaning against the door and continuing. “Is there  _ anything _ going on between you and nurse Soonyoung?”

“No, I swear,” Jihoon defends immediately, feeling panic swell up in his throat. 

“Are you sure?” the other interrogates with a quirked eyebrow. Jihoon knows that Jeonghan doesn’t completely believe him. “Because I also heard about the  _ boner _ incident as well.”

“I’m 100% positive,” Jihoon answers definitely. “We just went out for a drink  _ as friends.  _ There’s nothing beyond that.”

Once again, Jeonghan lets out another heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“I picked the wrong week to quit smoking,” he utters in exhaustion, then staring at Jihoon. “I’m gonna be very blunt about this kid. This hospital has a very strict  _ no-fraternizing _ policy between staff members.”

Jihoon cocks his head in confusion. 

“Hospital staff can’t be friends?” he asks in confusion because  _ that sure seems drastic _ . 

“No, jackass!” Jeonghan laughs, actually smiling a little bit. “The hospital doesn’t want staff  _ sleeping together _ .”

At that moment, the wheels in Jihoon’s head start to finally turn. 

“You think I’m sleeping with Soonyoung?!” he shouts incredulously, eyes flown wide and jaw hanging open. 

“It’s certainly a possibility,” Jeonghan shrugs. “Look, I’m just trying to watch out for you. Doctors and nurses have affairs all the time, so I personally don’t care who you’re sleeping with.”

Jihoon breathes a sigh of relief. At least, Jeonghan wasn’t going to punish him for this rule that he didn’t break. 

“But!” Jeonghan interrupts his moment of peace. “The Chief of Medicine takes this policy  _ very seriously _ . I’ve seen good doctors and nurses lose their jobs for simply going to dinner together. Be very careful that if something between you and Soonyoung  _ does _ develop, he doesn’t catch a whiff of it.”

That statement hits Jihoon like a ton of bricks. 

Well… he  _ really _ has to get over his attraction to Soonyoung now, lest he wants to lose his job. 

 

*****

 

With nothing but Soonyoung on his mind, it’s a long and hard day for Jihoon. He even almost gave his car accident patient the wrong dosage of Fentanyl (which might’ve killed the man, but, for his sanity, Jihoon decides not to dwell on that). 

It’s around 9:47 p.m, when he wanders into the on-call room, completely spent. On one of the vacant beds, he sees Soonyoung boredly texting someone. Though Jihoon doesn’t know this, Soonyoung is texting his mom who’s demanding an answer for why Soonyoung didn’t pick up her calls last night.  

The guy’s scrubs are stained with blood, but he doesn’t seem to care. It’s just a normal Tuesday for him. 

“Are you on break?” Jihoon asks, grabbing his coat and phone from his locker. 

“Yep,” Soonyoung replies, popping the “p.” He doesn’t look up from his phone to glance at Jihoon. 

Now, he’s reading a text from his sister asking if he’s going to make it to his nephew’s birthday party. He probably won’t, but he replies “I’ll try” anyway. 

Just before he’s about to open the door to leave, he stops. His shift is over and he’s more than allowed to leave, but somehow he can’t bring himself to. 

“Do you know about the  _ no-fraternizing  _ policy?” Jihoon asks, turning to Soonyoung who finally glances up from his phone at the other. Quietly, Soonyoung tucks it into his pocket, sitting up on the bed. 

“Of course, I do,” Soonyoung retorts, rolling his eyes. Skeptically, he stares at Jihoon from his spot on the bed. “Why do you ask?”

Nervously, Jihoon twiddles his fingers. 

“Dr. Yoon gave me a lecture about it because some nurses saw us drinking together,” he answers, worrying his lip between his teeth. Right now, he can’t even look the other in the eye. His heart is racing. “Did something happen at the bar that I don’t remember?”

Soonyoung looks him over, then once again relaxes on the bed. 

“You wish,” he teases. 

_ Yeah, I kinda do wish _ , Jihoon’s thoughts betray himself.  _ That’s kind of the problem _ . 

Soonyoung notices Jihoon still looks unconvinced. 

“First of all,” Soonyoung clarifies. “The  _ no-fraternizing  _ policy is a bullshit rule that almost nobody follows. Doctors and nurses fuck all the time. Dr. Yoon Jeonghan? I know for a fact that he’s having a three-way affair with Dr. Choi Seungcheol and the Head Nurse, Josh. Second of all, -”

“I’m not worried about breaking the rules!” Jihoon interrupts, causing Soonyoung to take up shocked silence. “I’m more worried that I did something  _ unwarranted _ and fucked up again.”

Instantly, Soonyoung’s deposition softens. Every day, he realizes more and more that he seriously misjudged Jihoon. The guy  _ actually _ cares about other people and their feelings –  a quality very rare to find in most doctors. 

“If you did anything unwarranted, you would’ve woken up with a broken nose,” Soonyoung explains gently. “In fact, you’re more of a goofy drunk, than a creepy, assaulting drunk.”

Jihoon breathes an audible sigh of relief, and Soonyoung  _ feels _ something in his chest. 

It’s completely silent, save for their hearts beating.

“One last question,” Jihoon interjects, holding up his index finger. He stares Soonyoung in the eye. Jihoon’s expression is unknown to him. “Why do staff members have affairs if they know it could cost them their jobs?”

Soonyoung mulls that question over for a moment. He’s never really had  _ that sort of relationship _ at work before. 

Finally, he answers. 

“Working here… It becomes very lonely,” Soonyoung breathes, very aware that Jihoon’s rapt attention is on him. “We’re constantly surrounded by pain and death. I think… doctors and nurses look for comfort from each other – from someone who  _ understands _ .”

_ At least, that’s why I would,  _ Soonyoung thinks but doesn’t voice. 

“Are you… uh…” Jihoon struggles, mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Soonyoung only watches as the other struggles to find words. “Seeing anyone? Here?”

“I thought that was your last question,” Soonyoung snaps, heart suddenly racing.  _ Is Dr. Lee Jihoon  _ actually  _ interested in him? _

“Sorry! I shouldn’t have asked that,” Jihoon immediate apologizes, seeming very ashamed of himself. “It’s none of business. I’ll be leaving-.”

“Wait,” Soonyoung calls, stopping the other. Instantly, Jihoon freezes twisting his neck to gaze at Soonyoung. His face is bright red. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

Visibly, Jihoon relaxes, dropping his hand from the doorknob. 

“I’m not seeing anybody at all,” Soonyoung answers. He can see Jihoon’s pupils blown wide. 

“Why not?” 

“I’ve just…” Soonyoung searches deep inside for an answer. “I just don’t really like any of the doctors around here. They’re too full of themselves.”

“Am I like that?”

“No… You’re actually very different from all the doctors,” Soonyoung answers gently. “I actually like that a lot about you.”

Ok, so getting over his attraction for Soonyoung will be a lot more difficult than he originally thought. 

 

******

 

They’ve begun to eat lunch in the cafeteria together. In his head, Soonyoung insists that  _ it’s really nothing _ . He just isn’t friends with many of his co-workers and sitting with Jihoon is better than sitting alone. 

Usually, Soonyoung can get a decent conversation out of Jihoon, but today, he’s completely silent. In fact, he’s been wordlessly at his tray for the past 5 minutes. 

“What’s wrong?” Soonyoung pokes, hating to see his friend like this. 

“Don’t you ever get lonely?” Jihoon asks, pushing chicken marsala around with his spoon. 

“What do you mean?” the other tries to brush him off nonchalantly as if he’d forgetten all about the conversation they had in the on-call room with Jihoon just a couple days ago. 

Jihoon looks around for a moment, probably to make sure no nosy nurses are eavesdropping, then leans in to whisper to Soonyoung. 

“You told me employees sleep together because they’re lonely,” he hisses, staring at Soonyoung with wide eyes. Then, he averts his gaze back to his tray, and mumbles, “Do you ever feel lonely?”

The question makes Soonyoung’s head spin. Of course, he feels lonely, but… he wouldn’t tell Jihoon. 

“Are  _ you _ lonely?” Soonyoung turns the question around, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Bashfully, Jihoon ducks his head, but it’s too late. Soonyoung already sees his face turn an uncharacteristic shade of pink. 

“Maybe..” he mumbles under his breath, sticking a spoon of chicken marsala into his mouth so he doesn’t say anything he’ll regret. 

Soonyoung barely even hears it. He doesn’t want to think about what Jihoon’s answer could possibly mean, or why the other would even ask him. 

They both resume eating their lunch, neither of them says anything further on the matter. 

 

*****

 

Soonyoung wants to put Jihoon out of his mind altogether. It feels as if he’s slipping down a rabbit hole, and he’s not sure how he fell down. He prides himself on being one of the nurses who doesn’t become involved with the doctors. This is  _ not _ a medical drama. He’s got more important things to worry about than if Dr. Lee is lonely or not. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Eun approaches him as he injects Mr. Park with an IV drip. 

“You just did,” Soonyoung shoots back, not looking away from his ministrations on his patient. 

“Right…” Eun trails, fiddling with his stethoscope around his neck nervously. 

“Well, spit it out. Mr. Park needs his bedpan changed.”

“Are you seeing Dr. Lee?” she questions reluctantly after a second. Soonyoung glances at her for a moment, and he instantly knows why the other is asking. It somewhat reminds him of middle school, like some nervous schoolgirl is approaching him to see if her crush is available. 

Soonyoung might think it’s cute if he wasn’t currently trying to find Mr. Park’s vein. 

“What does it matter to you?” Soonyoung snaps, rolling his eyes. 

_ Seriously _ , he thinks.  _ Doesn’t anybody in this hospital have anything better to do than fuck? _

“Go check on Bed 9!” Soonyoung barks, attracting some attention from the nurses’ station just a couple feet away. “And, for the record, there is nothing going on between Dr. Lee and me, because I’m more concerned with my patients than getting off!”

Eun rushes off, and just as expected, the nurses put their heads together to generate the latest juicy gossip. 

 

******

 

Tiredly, Soonyoung collapses on one of the beds in the dark on-call room. He just wants to  _ forget _ Eun’s question from earlier. Much to his annoyance, the star of his misery, Dr. Lee Jihoon, enters just a minute later.

“Rough day?” Jihoon asks, reaching into his locker. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lights. 

“ _ You don’t even know, _ ” Soonyoung groans, covering his eyes with his forearm. 

Jihoon silently approaches his bed, sitting down on the space Soonyoung isn’t taking up. Soonyoung can feel his skin prickle from how close the other is to him. It’s completely silent except for the sound of shoes scuffling outside the door and horns honking outside. 

“You never answered my question earlier,” Jihoon breathes, now looming over Soonyoung on the bed. 

_ This must be a dream _ , Soonyoung thinks erratically, breath hitching and palms sweating. 

“Doesn’t this place make you feel lonely?” he restates, staring at Soonyoung eagerly. There are entire pools of emotions behind those eyes, and Soonyoung would like to wake up from this dream now. 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung replies breathlessly. “It does.”

He finds Jihoon’s face inching closer and closer to him, but he doesn’t move away or say anything. Why should he be lonely? Everybody else around here gets to have their own fun, and they don’t labor nearly as hard as Soonyoung does. 

So, when Jihoon’s lips brush his, he surrenders to his own desire to kiss the other back. It’s very fleeting at first but soon grows hungrier. It’s been so long since Soonyoung has even kissed someone else. This moment is the one thing he’ll let himself have. 

When Jihoon breaks the kiss, Soonyoung has to suppress a whine in the back of his throat. A sliver of moonlight peaks through the window, and Soonyoung can see the  _ want _ in the other’s eyes. The other’s hands instantly wander to his hips. It really drives Soonyoung crazy to think about what else those hands could do.

“Are you lonely now?” Jihoon asks, pupils blown wide. 

“Not particularly,” Soonyoung responds, glancing at the other’s lips. He’s about to lean in to steal another kiss when the door opens. Jihoon immediately jumps back from Soonyoung. 

“I really shouldn’t be bringing you in here,” Soonyoung hears from the crack in the door. It opens a little wider to reveal the offending parties. 

“Seungkwan?!” Soonyoung exclaims, squinting at the trainee nurse. Standing next to a bright red Seungkwan is one of the EMTs, Vernon, who looks equally guilty. They both instantly freeze when Soonyoung speaks. 

Tensely, they all still for a moment staring at each other. 

“I’m gonna… go… check on Bed 7,” Seungkwan excuses himself, closing the door behind him. 

“Do you think he saw us?” Jihoon wonders out loud, once again worrying his lip between his teeth. 

“I don’t care.”

Jihoon stares at him. 

“Has your shift ended?” 

Soonyoung nods his head. 

“Wanna come back to my house?”

 

******

 

Soonyoung follows Jihoon to the parking garage, careful to keep his hands to himself in the hospital. The Chief of Medicine could be hiding behind any corner. 

Jihoon presses a button in his pocket, and his car beeps loudly, ringing throughout the garage. 

“A Lexus?” Soonyoung asks incredulously, eyebrow quirked. For someone so sensitive and thoughtful, Jihoon really did seem like a spoiled rich kid on the outside. 

“It was a gift from my mother,” he brushes off, unbothered. They both get inside the vehicle. Soonyoung’s never seen a car so luxurious. Growing up, he wasn’t poor, but he was middle class. But, Lee Jihoon was from an entirely different realm.

“And, the gold watch?”

His line of sight darts to the watch on his wrist. For a moment, he stares at it pensively, pursing his lips. 

“Also a gift from my mother.”

“My sink has been broken for over a month. I could also use a gift from your mother,” Soonyoung jokes, buckling his seatbelt. 

Jihoon huffs a little laugh but doesn’t say anything further on the matter. While he puts the car into drive, Soonyoung fiddles with the heater. It’s still winter after all. Though at the rate his heart is pounding, he’ll probably be overheating in a moment. 

Soonyoung doesn’t broach Jihoon’s space, still in shock from the situation at hand. He’s  _ likely going to fuck someone who’s technically his boss.  _

As they drive through the business district, he notices an opening to tease Jihoon.  Soonyoung leans over the console, leaving a fleeting kiss behind the other’s ear. It must’ve shocked Jihoon, because he swerves the car just slightly but quickly corrects himself when a cab in the left lane honks at him. 

He’s about to scold Soonyoung when the other places another kiss a little lower on his neck. In response, Jihoon just groans, allowing the other to continue his ministrations. Just as Soonyoung nips at Jihoon’s collarbone, the other puts the car in park in front of a noodle shop and unbuckles him. 

This sure as hell isn’t Lee Jihoon’s apartment. 

Jihoon cups Soonyoung’s jaw in both his hands, leaning in for a bruising kiss. Slowly, he trails his kisses down Soonyoung’s neck, returning the favor. Finally, he stops at Soonyoung’s pulse, nipping even harder than Soonyoung did to him. Eagerly, Soonyoung grinds his quickly hardening cock against the leather seat of Jihoon’s Lexus. 

Just when Soonyoung thinks they might actually have sex in this car, Jihoon breaks away, buckling himself in and setting the car back into gear. 

“Behave yourself,” Jihoon commands lowly. Soonyoung can feel his cock pulsing against the seam of his pants, mostly because  _ he never expected Dr. Lee Jihoon to be capable of that.  _

He can play that game if that’s what Jihoon likes. 

“Yes, sir,” Soonyoung whimpers. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jihoon smiling smugly. In response, Jihoon places his free hand on Soonyoung’s inner thigh, inching closer and closer to his cock. 

“Good boy,” he praises, voice full of satisfaction and pride. 

 

******

 

Somehow, they make it out of the car without ripping each other’s clothes off. Though, they can hardly say the same thing for the elevator. 

As soon as it arrives, Jihoon pushes Soonyoung in, crowding him against the wall. As he sucks bruises into Soonyoung’s neck, he grinds himself against the other as well. Against his inner thigh, Soonyoung can feel Jihoon’s fully hard cock, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. 

It’s been  _ so _ long since he’s had sex, and this is just what the doctor ordered (no pun intended). 

“Aren’t you a little needy?” Jihoon smirks, as the other begins to grind back with whimpers escaping from his throat. 

“You’re the one who invited me here,” Soonyoung reminds him who  _ really _ needs this. “I’m just enjoying myself.”

In response, Jihoon just smiles, pinning the other’s hips against the wall as he rubs his clothed cock against the other’s. It causes Soonyoung to let out a breathy moan. Before he knows what’s happening to him, Soonyoung’s thighs begin to shake. 

Slowly, the elevator comes to a silent halt, opening its doors to reveal the two. Standing outside the elevator is a middle-aged woman dressed in a pantsuit with a Gucci bag. The instant Soonyoung sees her, he pushes Jihoon’s body away from him, face flushing a violent red. 

She looks Soonyoung over and scoffs as she steps aside for them to exit. 

“Have some class, Jihoon,” she seethes, entering the elevator just as they exit. “Your father would be disappointed to know about this.”

“Pleasure seeing you, Mrs. Kim,” Jihoon deadpans, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand as he leads the other to his apartment. 

“Your neighbor?” Soonyoung wonders, mentally fixating on the fact that Jihoon is  _ holding his hand _ . 

“Kinda. She’s actually more like a family friend,” Jihoon claims simply as he unlocks a door marked “2005.” 

Soonyoung instantly blanches, fearing he might have just outed Jihoon. The other sees him out of the corner of his eye and instantly gathers what he’s thinking. 

“My family already knows I’m gay,” he clarifies gently, trying to reassure Soonyoung. Though, Soonyoung can detect some sort of unspoken “but” after that sentence. He considers pushing further but immediately drops it when the door swings open, revealing a large and lavish penthouse. It’s like one of those apartments you see on TV. As Jihoon hangs up his lab coat, Soonyoung finds himself wandering towards the window.

From 20 stories up, Soonyoung can see the entire Seoul skyline. In fact, he can even see their hospital just north of here. A helicopter nears the landing strip on the roof, and Soonyoung remembers the hospital is still running even when they’re not there. 

It’s not going to burn up in flames if Soonyoung allows himself to have a little bit of fun. 

“It’s a nice view, isn’t it?” Jihoon asks, now standing beside him. They silent watch all the cars scurry about. Everyone seems to be in such a hurry down there, but up here, time moves like molasses. 

“You can see the hospital,” Soonyoung points out, noticing red and blue sirens rushing towards the building in question. 

Jihoon just hums in acknowledgement, as he inches closer to the other and wraps his arms around the other’s waist. Soonyoung starts to feel peppered-kisses on the back of his neck, and he smiles to himself when he realizes that’s the furthest Jihoon can reach. Soonyoung twists his head to look at the other as he licks a strip across the back of his neck. Everything about Jihoon’s expression screams: desire, want,  _ need _ . He looks like he might eat Soonyoung up at any moment.

As soon as Soonyoung thinks that, Jihoon nips at his shoulder blades, removing his shirt from one shoulder for easier access. 

Then, Soonyoung glances at his reflection in the window. The contrast of Jihoon’s gold watch against his old, tired, coffee-stained pink scrubs is  _ so strange.  _ For fuck’s sake, he’s still wearing his orthopedic sneakers. Jihoon could’ve probably had  _ anyone else _ , and yet, for some reason 

“Why me?” Soonyoung wonders out loud, catching the other’s eye. 

Jihoon doesn’t ask for an explanation, rather he trails his hand from Soonyoung’s waist to his ass. He gives a firm squeeze as he bites the other’s shoulder blade again. 

“Would you rather me fuck one of those airhead nurses?” Jihoon questions, but for some reason, Soonyoung doesn’t think he’s meant to answer it. Because, Jihoon follows it by grinding his hard cock against the curve of Soonyoung’s ass. 

Soonyoung lets out a shaky breath. 

“Not particularly,” he responds, voice quivering. He tries to regain his composure but fails as Jihoon turns him around so their face to face. The look in his eyes is so  _ dark _ . “I’m just curious.”

Slowly, Jihoon begins herding the other so his back hits the white plush couch in the center of the living room. 

“I dunno,” he mumbles distractedly, claiming Soonyoung’s lips in another kiss and straddling the other. “I guess... I feel like you understand me more than the others”

Before Soonyoung can ask  _ why _ , Jihoon grinds himself against the other. An electric jolt surges through Soonyoung’s body. He suddenly forgets any questions he ever had, and it occurs to him that  _ Jihoon is wearing far too many clothes _ . 

Desperately, he reaches for the other’s buttons, shakily unbuttoning them. Jihoon brushes his hands away to complete the job. When he shucks away his shirt, Soonyoung finally sees his  _ abs _ , and he’s 100% sure Lee Jihoon is actually a TV character. 

“Are you sure you’re real?” Soonyoung laughs, brushing his fingers against the other’s stomach. 

“I’m not sure,” Jihoon mumbles in a daze, still focused completely on Soonyoung’s still-clothed body as if he was shaped by the gods themselves. “I think this might be a dream.”

“Well, if this is a dream, it’s going to be awkward as fuck to see you tomorrow at work,” Soonyoung teases. 

Instead of supplying a sarcastic remark like he usually would, Jihoon’s fingers tug on the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt, pulling it off him. The cold air of the apartment hits Soonyoung’s chest, and he shivers a little bit. 

At the sight of Soonyoung half-naked and spread out for him, Jihoon subconsciously licks his lips. In embarrassment, Soonyoung shrinks a little bit. Not due to Jihoon’s attention, but rather due to the fact that he wasn’t in the best shape. If he doesn’t have to the opportunity to have sex, he definitely doesn’t have the opportunity to exercise regularly. Not to mention, Josh has a bad habit of being nice and baking all sorts of sugary treats for the nurses in his ward. 

“I suppose I’ve had one too many donuts,” Soonyoung tries to sheepishly excuse the pudge of stomach sticking out over his pants. 

“So what if you’re a little chubby,” Jihoon shrugs, slipping his fingers into the elastic band of Soonyoung’s pants. He shivers at the touch. “I don’t like you solely based on looks.”

Jihoon trails a chest to his collarbone. 

“I like you, because you’re a genuinely interesting person.”

He punctuates his sentences with another kiss to Soonyoung’s chest. 

“You’re insightful and fun to be around.”

Another kiss just above his belly-button

“You care more about  _ patients _ than workplace politics.”

Another kiss  _ just above the waistline of his scrubs.  _

“Most of all, I like you, because you’re not a pushover,” Jihoon drawls, glancing up at Soonyoung with clouded eyes. He pulls slightly on the band of Soonyoung’s pants. “May I?”

Vigorously, without even thinking about it, Soonyoung nods his head in affirmation. In all his years, he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted sex so badly. 

Swelling with satisfaction, Jihoon wastes no time peeling Soonyoung’s pants off with a smirk. Now, Soonyoung is  _ really  _ exposed. Much to his own mortification, he accidentally bought brief shorts  _ for women  _ last time he went shopping. It’s not as if he doesn’t fit into them. They’re just really tight and low cut… so low cut that the pink head of his cock peeks out onto his stomach as he leaks pre-cum. 

They were 65% off. What was Soonyoung supposed to do? Return them? 

He’s about to defend himself and his ridiculously tight underwear when Jihoon instantly dives for the head of his cock. Soonyoung tries (and fails) to contain a whimper as the other licks a wide strip across his head, lapping up the pre-cum pooling at the slit. 

“You’re cute,” Jihoon mentions off-handedly, removing Soonyoung’s hard cock from the confines of his underwear. 

“Thanks,” Soonyoung whines breathlessly, hands instantly flying to Jihoon’s hair as the other takes his head into his mouth. Soonyoung knows Jihoon isn’t doing a lot, but his body reacts intensely. 

Just as Soonyoung is about to beg for more, Jihoon releases the head of Soonyoung’s cock, leaving Soonyoung  _ desperate  _ for more. From the look in his eyes, Soonyoung is certain Jihoon knows absolutely what he’s doing to him. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” Soonyoung groans, throwing his head back and hiding his face. 

“Yeah, but I’m the only one who can make you feel like this,” Jihoon purrs smugly, slowly stroking Soonyoung in his hand. At that statement, Soonyoung scowls, but he is aware that Jihoon is pretty much right. “Am I wrong?”

Soonyoung mumbles something under his breath that Jihoon doesn’t quite catch. 

“Good boys speak up,” he drawls, rubbing Soonyoung’s inner thigh with his free hand. 

“I said,” Soonyoung hisses, eyes snapping to Jihoon’s mischievous ones. “Are you going to just talk or are you going to fuck me,  _ doctor _ ?”

A wide grin slips across Jihoon’s face. 

“Of course,  _ nurse _ ,” he murmurs in pleasure. Then, much to Soonyoung’s disappointment, he gets up from the spot he was straddling Soonyoung on the couch. Soonyoung can only suppress a whine as he watches Jihoon wander into what he assumes is the master bedroom. Only a second later, he wanders back into with a  _ bottle of lube _ .

_ This is really happening, _ Soonyoung thinks, heart about to pulse out of his chest. 

Silently, Jihoon repositions himself on the couch between Soonyoung’s legs. Slowly, he begins peeling Soonyoung’s underwear off, leaving him completely exposes. At the sight of the other completely exposed to him (and for him), Jihoon sucks in a ragged breath. He thinks this may actually be the best thing on the planet. 

“I don’t have condoms. Is it ok if I fuck your thighs?”

In a haze, Soonyoung nods his head. As soon as he consents, Jihoon spreads some of the (slightly cold) lube on his inner thighs. Everywhere the other’s fingers touch, Soonyoung feels his skin tingle. He’s still not completely sure this isn’t a dream. When he determines Soonyoung’s thighs are slick enough, Jihoon unzips his own slacks, relieving the pressure against his zipper Frankly, Soonyoung isn’t sure how the other has been wearing pants this entire time. Finally, Jihoon releases himself, revealing his cock to Soonyoung. 

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung mutters, now entirely sure Lee Jihoon isn’t a real person and just a figment of his imagination. It’s the kind of cock only seen in porn. 

Jihoon follows Soonyoung’s line of sight and smiles smugly as he leans down to steal another kiss from the other. 

“Impressive, right?” he beams, almost gloating. If he had said something like that to Soonyoung the day they met, the other would’ve most definitely tried to smack him with a clipboard. 

“How are you single?” Soonyoung mumbles in confusion. “There is absolutely no way you don’t have twinks crawling all over you.”

“Why do you say that?” Jihoon feigns ignorance, still smirking as he flips Soonyoung over so the other is on his hands and knees. 

“Hmmm.. Let’s see,” Soonyoung hums, fully complying with the way Jihoon is wordlessly instructing him to position himself. “You’re rich. You’re young. You’re a doctor. And, you have a giant cock. If I didn’t know you, I might actually hate you.”

“Luckily for you, I’m only interested in one twink,” he teases in return. 

Soonyoung is about to argue, because  _ he is not a twink _ , but immediately shuts his mouth when he feels Jihoon’s cock in between the soft skin of his thighs. Instinctively, he clamps them together, tightening his grip around the other. 

Roughly, Jihoon pushes all his body weight into fucking the man underneath him. One of his hands holds Soonyoung’s wrist in a bruising gripping, while the other claws at his hips. As Jihoon chases pleasure from the friction in between Soonyoung’s plump thighs, his cock rubs against the other’s, nearing Soonyoung to completion. 

Jihoon bites down on the back of the other’s neck, signalling his own impending orgasm. Then, Soonyoung suddenly feels a sticky, warmth spread across the front of his thighs. He follows shortly behind the other. 

They stay still for a moment, recovering. Then, Jihoon gets up and wanders off into another room. Soonyoung would be bothered by this if he wasn’t so fixated on the splattered cum on the expensive looking couch. 

Suddenly, Jihoon comes back, washcloth in hand. 

“So, is this just a one-time thing?” Soonyoung asks as the other cleans them both up. 

“I sure hope it’s not.”

Soonyoung thinks the nervous flutter in his stomach means he’s not lonely anymore. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt (@gothsoonhoon), and as always please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. i may make this into a series, depending on how well it does, so let me know if you guys enjoyed this! (im thinking about going more into Jihoon's backstory with his family, so let me know)


End file.
